


Lucky

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [34]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Gossip, Illegitimacy, Provost's Dog Series, Rumors, Shame, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Growing up, Nestor doesn't feel lucky.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Lucky

Nestor’s ma always said he was lucky because the Lord of Haryse acknowledged and provided for him but that never made his ears burn with less shame when everyone from priests to servants’ children called him a bastard.


End file.
